


Километры

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Все будет хорошо, виктору плохо но он держится, тема депрессии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Виктор родился на севере, живёт на севере и отчаянно не хочет там же умирать.//AU, где Виктор не может найти своё место, пишет книги и страдает от депрессивного расстройства.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Километры

**Author's Note:**

> Пока писала эти несчастные 4к слов, я: полюбила их, разнервничалась из-за них, возненавидела, опять полюбила и хотела выкинуть ноут в окно.

Виктор родился на севере, живёт на севере и отчаянно не хочет там же умирать. Снег под Мурманском по девять месяцев душит холодом. Полярный день и почти полярная ночь сводят с ума. Он только радуется, что не живёт ещё севернее, к примеру, на самой границе Северного Ледовитого океана.

Он хмыкает. Может, тогда ледяные волны заморозили бы его душу и сердце до сердцевины, и ему было бы хотя бы немножко легче.

На выпускном он чувствует призрачные крылья свободы за спиной, пытается вдохнуть поглубже, как часто говорят, полной грудью, но в итоге начинает кашлять, подавившись противным сигаретным дымом за ближайшим от школы углом.

Подаёт на свой страх и риск документы в институт в Питере. Спит и видит белые ночи с разводными мостами, протыкающий облака шпиль Петропавловского собора и величественность Зимнего дворца.

Ему не хватило трёх баллов, такая мелочь, до бюджета. Денег на платное обучение, конечно же, у его семьи нет.

«Извините, но вы нам не подходите», — всплывает шаблонная фраза в голове. Голос елейный, приторно-сочувствующий, сквозит нотками холодного безразличия.

Виктор надеялся, что услышит любую вариацию этой фразы только с дипломом в руках.

А лучше никогда.

Он не знает, что сказать матери, и заталкивает поглубже мечты о милом пуделе, который встречал бы его каждый день дома, не будь у отца аллергии на шерсть.

В душе опять просыпается жалость, что он не ушёл после девятого, заупрямился, остался. Может, всё было зря?

Он устраивается работать в местное кафе официантом и почти половину получки вкладывает между страницами старого, потрёпанного жизнью томика Хемингуэя. Поступает в местный ВУЗ.

Жизнь его закидывает аж под самый Владивосток, между ним и родным городом десять тысяч километров и сто двадцать часов на машине и стена многолетней недосказанности и недопонимания.

Виктор выдыхает морозный воздух, кутается в шарф, любуется на горы, от которых тут не спрячешься нигде. Вокруг всё также много снега, который всё также не может погасить огонь внутри него. Может быть, Виктор просто не предназначен для такой жизни, но другую, с плавящимся столбиком термометра летом и дождём в январе где-то там, на Юге, он плохо себе представляет.

Люди тут другие, и это смущает, он ещё плохо отличает азиатов друг от друга.

Бабушка уже совсем плоха, почти не видит, мёрзнет даже летом под двумя одеялами, но бодрость духа не теряет, грозится когда-нибудь да сбежать через границу Китая от заботливого внука, благо до неё рукой подать.

Виктор принимает правила игры, улыбается широко-широко и распечатывает ей карту как туда добраться и какие автобусы ходят.

Её не стало одним промозглым весенним утром. Она ушла тихо, во сне, так ни разу и не побывав за границей России.

Около ста пятидесяти километров до Китая, чуть больше до Северной Кореи, тысячи гектаров родной страны и Японское море.

Виктор закусывает губу и достаёт Хемингуэя.

Виктор не знает японского, отвратительно говорит на английском, что превращает общение с местными в настоящую пытку, и гадает, почему ещё не уехал обратно.

Он плохо спит, все время напряжён и однажды записывается на приём к психотерапевту, бесконечно устав от мешанины в своей же голове.

У врача беспристрастный вид и странное выражение глаз.

У Виктора в ассоциациях война и смерть в мыслях.

— Приходите ко мне не реже, чем в раз в две недели, а лучше раз в неделю, — говорит врач, протягивает рецепт для двух антидепрессантов и смотрит всё тем же странным взглядом.

Виктор кивает и думает, что не придёт больше никогда, но лекарства покупает и пьёт, глотая по две таблетки за раз, если случайно забывает о них на день.

Через две недели уже в другом городе у него проявляется побочный эффект, и он, растерявшись, в ужасе выкидывает таблетки. Через пару дней впервые накрывает синдромом отмены.

Его бесконечно мотает по стране из города в город, Виктор не чувствует себя на месте нигде, но Япония его не отпускает, держит в острых когтях, да так, что не вырваться, не позвать на помощь.

В текстовом документе на компьютере появляется очередной авторский лист, чьи-то заветные сорок тысяч символов с пробелами новой истории.

Вид на залив в маленьком городишке Хасецу где-то на Кюсю внезапно успокаивает. Виктор замирает, дышит менее загнано, чем обычно, с недоверием смотрит на каменистый берег и меняет планы, решив остаться тут чуть-чуть подольше, чем хотел. Крики чаек в небе напомнили его давние, покрытые, казалось, уже пылью времени, мечты о Петербурге. Может быть, он всё-таки переедет туда, как найдёт то, что держит его в этой непривычно тёплой для него Японии.

Он облюбовал маленькую кафешку, из окон которой виден кусочек набережной. Появляется там, когда мучительное желание быть рядом с людьми, чувствовать, что он не один, побеждает нетерпимость чужого внимания к нему.

Там продают невкусный по всем европейским стандартам кофе, странные японские сладости и десерты, но весьма сытные ужины и обеды. Виктор всегда садится так, чтобы видеть весь зал, но чтобы никто не мог видеть экран его ноутбука, и пишет.

Слова послушно складываются в предложения и ложатся ровным потоком, изо всех сил утягивают в свой создаваемый по капле мир, и Виктор страстно хочет в нём забыться навечно, но не может.

Однажды там появляется милый брюнет, на вид азиат азиатом, а взгляд непроизвольно цепляется за слишком бледную для японцев кожу и глаза, которые всё время прячут за линзами очков.

На бейджике у него, конечно же, иероглифы, что очень сильно огорчает.

«А он хорошенький, — думает Виктор, делая глоток зелёного чая, ещё не отошедший от текста. — Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться.»

Ему хорошо настолько, что хочется мурлыкать. Как кот от валерьянки.

 _Валерьянка, валерьянка, надо будет сегодня ещё выпить таблетку,_ думает он, _валерьянка, валерьянка, а лучше всю пачку, чтоб больше никогда не просыпаться в этом мире, вале…_

Виктор бледнеет, давит желание закрыть уши руками, захлопывает ноутбук и вылетает из кафе.

Очередной приступ ласково давит на горло несуществующими руками, оставляя только крупицы кислорода.

Милый азиат растерянно смотрит ему вслед.

Виктор тоскует по родной речи, скучает даже по снегу, подолгу смотрит на сайты с продажей билетов онлайн и не может заставить себя купить хоть один.

Пьёт по две таблетки валерьянки в день и три или четыре в особо плохие, после чего засыпает, чтобы проснуться от долгого сна разбитым и с чувством жалости, что не потратил эти часы на что-нибудь более полезное. В кафе он не ходит, не чувствует, что его выдержки хватит, поэтому подолгу сидит на безлюдной части берега, смотря на волны. Над головой кричат чайки, за спиной шелестит листва.

Ему хочется кричать до сорванных связок.

Когда тот самый милый азиат случайно натыкается на Виктора, тот сидит на берегу и что-то поёт с надрывом и до хрипа и сам вряд ли может сказать, о чём именно песня. На нём самом спортивный костюм, дыхание прерывистое, говорит что-то на японском. Виктор отрицательно качает головой, только сейчас узнавая его по глазам.

— Я не говорю по-японски.

На лице у того появляется растерянность, но Виктор не может его осуждать. Подтягивать навык разговорного английского в японской среде было плохой идеей, теперь его русско-японско-английский временами не понимал даже он сам.

— Меня зовут Кацуки Юри, — всё же говорит он. Виктор мысленно перекатывает имя на языке. Юррррри. — С Вами всё хорошо? Вам не надо, к примеру, в больницу?

Виктор отрицательно качает головой. Он не хочет в больницу, всё что угодно, но только не туда. Он справится, он сможет, просто оставьте его в покое ещё на чуть-чуть.

— Точно? — продолжает интересоваться он. Подходит ближе, незримо давит своей настойчивостью, беспокойством, что хочется свернуться в комочек.

Виктор понимает, что у него текут слёзы по щекам, когда Юри начинает откровенно паниковать, судорожно извиняясь сразу на двух языках и ругаясь.

«Молодец, — думает Никифоров на удивление абсолютно спокойно, — впал в истерику перед незнакомым парнем. Познакомиться, идиот ты чёртов, хотел.»

Виктор обнимает себя трясущимися руками, пытается разомкнуть дрожащие губы, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но из горла вырывается только задушенный хрип.

Юри падает перед ним на колени, хватает за руки, разводит в их стороны и резко обнимает.

— Всё хорошо, никаких больниц, — чётко говорит он на самое ухо и гладит по спине широкими жестами, делится теплом.

Виктор давится всхлипами, пытается взять себя в руки, цепляется непослушными пальцами за чужую спортивную куртку и хочет умереть со стыда.

Его откровенно трясёт. Ему противно от того, что он не может успокоиться.

Он задыхается.

— Я рядом, — шепчет Юри, когда у Виктора получается взять дыхание под контроль спустя бесконечно долгое время, нежно сжимает чуть крепче объятия и отпускает.

— Извини, — гундосит Виктор, получается слишком невнятно, почти неприлично громко шмыгает носом и тут же хочет врезать себе за это.

— Ничего страшного, это я виноват, извини, — Юри неловко сцепляет пальцы и смотрит с тихой надеждой, улыбается робко.

Виктора накрывает неясным, каким-то светлым чувством, его ведёт после долгое время тщательно подавляемой истерики.

Он опустошён почти полностью.

— Тебе лучше сейчас не оставаться одному, давай провожу до дома, — предлагает Юри мягко и просто очаровательно краснеет.

«Он ангел, а не человек», — думает Никифоров и кивает. Достаёт блокнот, который всегда носит с собой, и пишет адрес и своё имя.

Время бежит, мчится, ускользает сквозь пальцы, оставляя после себя лишь привкус чего-то несбыточного и не исполненного. Виктор рассеянно смотрит вокруг, пытается выловить в этом клубке событий начало и конец. Временами он не может понять, что за чем следовало и когда это было. Впервые в жизни, кажется, заводит ежедневник, но ведёт его нерегулярно и в какой-то момент забывает, что он у него есть.

Юри, сидящий напротив за столом, — так близко, что можно беспрепятственно протянуть руку и коснуться, — спокойный, собранный, ощущается чем-то неподвластным бушующим рядом переменам. Скала среди бурного потока реки.

Такая необходимая константа.

Виктор глубоко вздыхает и делает глоток чая.

— Мне вот интересно, — тянет он, смотря в тёмные лучистые глаза, тщательно стараясь улыбаться как можно теплее и искренней, надеясь, что Юри не замечает, как улыбка сейчас того гляди не выдержит, соскользнёт с лица и разобьётся на сотни осколков, — а какие книги тебе нравятся, Юри?

Тот закусывает задумчиво губу. Слишком красиво.

— У меня нет определённых жанровых предпочтений, наверное, — Юри едва заметно усмехается, — но из писателей больше всего мне нравится творчество Хемингуэя.

— Воу, — удивлённо тянет Виктор и доверительно придвигается ближе, — я настолько люблю сборник его произведений, что вот уже несколько лет как везде с собой его таскаю.

Юри слегка хмурится, смотрит виновато.

— Прости?

Виктор привычно отмахивается и пишет в блокнот то, что сейчас сказал. Старания Юри привыкнуть и понять его акцент на самом деле очень приятны. Тот быстро поднимает взгляд от бумаги, улыбается невероятно тепло и заинтересованно спрашивает:

— А какие рассказы любишь больше всего?

Виктор открывает рот и замирает. В голове клубится тяжёлый туман. Он с некоторым ужасом понимает, что не может вспомнить ни один сюжет из некогда зачитанного до дыр сборника.

Он вообще не может вспомнить ничего из того, что читал за последние несколько лет.

— Знаешь, — он криво и неестественно усмехается, — даже не могу решить.

Юри удивлённо поднимает брови, но ничего не спрашивает, переводя тему.

«Вот тебе и великий писатель, — противно хихикает голос в голове, до дрожи похожий на его собственный. — А ты точно уверен, что у тебя стиль и слог не как у пятиклассницы с такой-то „начитанностью“?»

Иногда звонила мать. Они неловко пытались завести разговор, который каждый раз заканчивался лишь напряжённым молчанием, тихим «прости, связь дорогая, пока» и гудками.

Виктор смотрит в документ и понимает, что ему не нравится то, что там написано. Его взгляд абсолютно пуст.

Сухо, коряво, нескладно, путано, бездарно.

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и тяжело вздыхает. Слова больше не идут к нему, не льются послушным потоком из-под пальцев, а ползут с жутчайшим скрипом, от которого сводит зубы. Редактура превращается в Ад, когда он помногу раз переправляет каждую строчку. Не знает даже, какой из множества вариантов самый отвратительный.

Это длится не первую неделю.

Виктор начинает ненавидеть свой текст.

Плисецкий, его верный редактор, прошедший вместе с ним не один роман, ругается последними словами и обещает лично вставить Никифорову руки на место, если тот не прекратит присылать несвязный бред под видом готовой главы.

И Виктору даже почти, чуть-чуть, стыдно, но он безмерно благодарен Юрию, который молча оттягивает отправку рукописи к корректорам и покрывает его перед главным редактором Фельцманом.

Голос диктора на записи глух и почти без эмоционален. Он разносится по пустой квартире, разбиваясь строчками стихов о голые стены. То жёстко призывает к свободе, то плачет от любви. Как бы соседи не пришли узнать, что творится в квартирке, стены здесь до ужаса тонкие.

_Кого жалеть? Ведь каждый в мире странник —  
Пройдёт, зайдёт и вновь покинет дом.  
О всех ушедших грезит конопляник  
С широким месяцем над голубым прудом._

Виктор сидит на полу, облокотившись на стену, бессмысленно смотрит перед собой. Бездумно отстукивает ритм кончиками отросших ногтей.

_А правда в том, чтобы любить,  
Любить без меры, без предела  
И всем страдальцам посвятить  
Свой разум, кровь свою и тело._

Что-то в нём кричит безмолвно, надрывно зовёт, просит прийти и увести отсюда, из тишины и нескончаемых сожалений, всё никак не утихнет.

Ему никто не нужен.

Никто не должен знать.

Это пройдёт.

Голос из динамиков затихает внезапно, обрывается на полуслове, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Опять интернет пропал? — хрипит Виктор и, нахмурившись, тянется к ноутбуку.

Взгляд цепляется за открытый документ с рукописью, и его внезапно накрывает нестерпимо зудящим чувством раздражения ко всему. Особенно к недописанному роману.

Он закрывает ворд, удаляет документ, заходит в корзину, щёлкает по кнопке, чтобы очистить её, и…

«Вы действительно хотите безвозвратно удалить эти объекты (Х шт.)?»

Рука замирает. Перед мысленным взором Юри с его мягко светящимися глазами, когда он слушал сюжеты Виктора, и злобный и жутко вредный Плисецкий, тем не менее, нежно говорящий о своей работе и персонажах Никифорова.

_«Вы действительно хотите безвозвратно удалить эти объекты (Х шт.)?»_

Адрес Юри у него был давно, но он ни разу там так и не был. А сейчас стоит под дверью, сжимая в руке лямку сумки, в которой лежат бутылка коньяка и блокнот, и думает, простит ли Юри его, если Виктор все же его разбудит. Тот открывает дверь не сразу, широко зевает и щурится. У Виктора сердце замирает от того, насколько домашний и тёплый Юри сейчас.

— Виктор? — удивлённо приподнимает брови Юри, смотрит обеспокоенно, — что случилось?

Виктор криво усмехается, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Зачем он пришёл, надо было просто пересидеть, переждать, всё б прошло…

— Проходи, — Юри открывает дверь шире, опять зевает и тянет вглубь квартиры. В тепло и уют.

Они молча пьют чай с коньяком, а потом просто коньяк. Юри ничего не спрашивает, Виктор ничего не говорит. Ему неловко, он чувствует себя лишним тут, но с Юри так хорошо, что сил встать и уйти к себе, у него нет.

Ложатся спать они вместе. Юри нежно перебирает серебряные пряди, успокаивающе гладит по спине и мягко целует макушку, пока Виктор дрожит и цепляется, цепляется, цепляется за футболку Юри, уставившись ему куда-то в ключицу абсолютно сухими пустыми глазами.

Шепчет « _спасибо, солнце_ » по-русски, засыпая.

Виктор впервые встал на коньки в семь лет. На открытом катке было много взрослых, с неба падал редкий снег, но на льду его уже было несколько сантиметров. Ноги разъезжались в разные стороны, было страшно, что кто-нибудь не заметит его, такого маленького и неуклюжего, собьёт случайно. Но в душе вскипали любопытство и восторг, которые все время толкали его вперёд ещё несколько следующих лет.

Пока мать однажды не посмотрела на него грустным взглядом и виновато сказала:

— Прости, Вить, но у нас нет денег на твоё фигурное катание. Оно точно тебе надо?

Виктор переплёл и сжал пальцы, вспомнил то чувство свободы, когда он летел в ласточке через весь каток, бледно и безжизненно улыбнулся.

— Нет, мама. Я всё понимаю.

С Юри они видятся часто, временами они встречаются каждый день и долго сидят на берегу, прижавшись к друг другу и ёжась от ветра. Иногда говорят ни о чем, иногда молчат. Вместе ходят куда-нибудь, а однажды Юри решает показать ему местный каток.

— Там работает одна моя знакомая, — неловко говорит Юри, — но, думаю, она будет рада нас видеть.

Виктор не видит смысла отказываться, смеётся, что когда-то сам занимался фигурным катанием.

Вспоминает тянущую боль в ногах, чувство восторга, радость от чисто исполненного элемента.

Только лёд отзывается тишиной. Нет того щемящего чувства, что он на своём месте, одна пустота.

Виктор бросает попытки писать, пишет письмо сразу Якову, что берёт перерыв, а потом слушает крики Плисецкого в голосовых сообщениях.

— Ты только попробуй, мать твою, не вернуться, — под конец устало говорит Юрий. — Я ж тебя из-под земли достану и заставлю дописать!

Ближе к зиме семья просит Юри помочь в Ю-топии, и тот не может отказать, едва успевая совмещать это с работой в кафе, где количество посетителей возросло.

Виктор смотрит, как Юри то и дело зевает, и ненавидит себя за эгоизм, но не может найти себе в силы не нуждаться в нём так остро, дать Юри чуть больше времени на себя. Осознание приходит, когда тот случайно засыпает, уткнувшись в плечо Виктора. И он смотрит на эти синяки под глазами, на растрёпанные волосы и усталость, которая видна даже, когда Юри уснул, и прикусывает обратную сторону щеки. Он его не достоин.

Просто _не достоин_.

Виктор старается ограничить их встречи, подолгу сидит дома, не видя особого смысла гулять по городу одному. Взгляд всё чаще цепляется за рекламу зимних фестивалей, за закладку с сайтом с продажей билетов. Он не может успокоиться и часто без причины ходит из комнаты на кухню и обратно.

— Добрый день, Никифоров-сан, как Ваши дела? — однажды останавливает его хозяйка квартиры в одну из редких вылазок в ближайший продуктовый. Виктор привычно старается не морщиться. Он так и не привык к произношению японцев своей фамилии. _Никифорофу_ из их уст звучит так, как будто они пытаются выплюнуть что-то вязкое, осевшее в носоглотке. _У Юри оно намного милее._ — Вы уже решили, где будете встречать Новый год? Здесь или уедете куда? Вам обязательно надо побывать на празднике Окэра Маири храма Ясака в Киото! Там проводится просто потрясающая церемония священного огня.

Виктор натягивает на себя вежливую улыбку.

— Спасибо, я подумаю об этом, — говорит он, собираясь выкинуть эту информацию из головы спустя несколько минут.

Но не может.

Во снах к Виктору всё чаще приходит Юри, танцующий в кимоно с веерами и в маске. Он смотрит на феодальный замок Хасецу и пытается представить, какие они в Киото. В неверном отблеске пламени свечи в кафе, куда они заглянули с Юри, он видит отблеск священного пламени. А однажды замечает открытку с видом заснеженного Киото в книжном магазине и не может отвести взгляд от этой рафинированной пустоты, которая, не смотря на всю свою красоту, никак не может передать жизнь города.

Виктор прикрывает глаза.

Хватит.

Поймать, прижать к себе, вдохнуть родной запах Юри получается только через несколько дней. Душу раздирает желание забрать Юри всего себе, но Виктор не смеет просить большего, не сейчас. Выпаливает, пока не засомневался, пока не передумал, пока не сошёл с ума:

— Что ты думаешь о поездке со мной на Новый год в Киото?

Юри смотрит удивлённо, отодвигается, а в глазах у него радость и недоверие.

— Я.… Ох, Виктор, я рад бы, но… — вдруг он мрачнеет и поджимает губы. — Только я не могу, прости. Онсен.

Виктор больно прикусывает язык, даёт себе воображаемую затрещину. Мог бы и сам догадаться, что у Юри уже будут планы, так нет же, влез со своим.

— Нет, всё хорошо, Юри, — он честно старается улыбнуться, но губы еле слушаются. — Я понимаю, прости. Как-нибудь в другой раз тогда.

— Я, правда, хочу съездить куда-нибудь с тобой, — шепчет Юри, прямо смотря в глаза Виктору.

«Не стоит, солнышко, — хочет сказать ему Виктор. — Я не хочу напрягать тебя своими капризами.»

В Киото Виктор покупает один билет.

Возвращается он через некоторое время, приходит в ночи, с замершей на губах неестественной улыбкой и пустым взглядом.

— Виктор! — восклицает Юри, крепко обнимает, и неловко выдыхает ему куда-то в плечо, не поднимая лица. — Я скучал.

— Я… — голос хрипит и Виктор закашливается. Юри тут же отодвигается, глядит обеспокоено.

— Пошли, — кивает он и пропускает в квартиру. В уже привычный уют, где Виктор временами задыхался и чувствовал себя чуть ли не дома. Тянет на кухню и нежно, осторожно обнимает ещё раз.

И что-то внутри Виктора с треском ломается.

— Прости, Юри, прости меня, — с силой выталкивает он из себя слова и опять цепляется, цепляется, цепляется за Юри, и просит, просит, просит простить его, пока тот целует мокрые щёки и успокаивающе бормочет что-то.

Виктор не может разобрать ни слова, Виктору плохо, у Виктора не осталось сил.

— Пожалуйста, — голос некрасиво дрожит, но на это как-то уже плевать, — позволь мне быть рядом, Юри. Позволь быть рядом с тобой.

— Всегда.

И Виктор порывисто сцеловывает все невысказанные слова и обещания с губ Юри, утирая чужие такие же мокрые щёки.

Лёд скрипит под лезвиями коньков, ветер перебирает волосы, Виктор широко разводит руки, пытаясь воскресить в памяти чувство полёта. Однако на выжженном пепелище, в которое превратилась его душа, не растёт ничего больше, и это разочаровывает.

Только любовь к Юри остаётся путеводной звездой.

— Если у тебя больше нет тут дел, то можешь присоединиться ко мне, — бросает он, проезжая мимо Юри. Тот мило смеётся.

— Прости, точно не буду мешать? — глаза у него ясные и лучистые, не оторваться, да и не хочет этого Виктор. Виктор останавливается и подъезжает к нему поближе.

— Ты никогда не мешаешь.

— Раз ты так настаиваешь, — Юри улыбается коротко, но нежно, и снимает чехлы с лезвий коньков. — Пробовал когда-нибудь парное катание?

— Неа, — отвечает Виктор заинтересовано. Юри проезжает круг, раскатываясь, и возвращается к нему.

— Хочешь попробовать? — он смотрит неуверенно, но с потаённой надеждой. — У меня есть опыт, давний правда, но есть.

Виктор может только кивнуть.

И потеряется в совместном скольжении, неловком сначала, в тепле руки Юри, которую он сжимает, в его шумном дыхании во время парного вращения, в его смехе, когда они рискуют сделать поддержку и чуть не падают.

В его восхитительно счастливой улыбке и любящем взгляде.

Утром Виктор просыпается в непонятном настроении, задумчиво смотрит куда-нибудь, пока взгляд не цепляется за Юри. Тот по-домашнему растрёпанный и такой сонный, что сердце сжимается от умиления. Юри не давит и только ждёт, когда Виктор заговорит сам, и тот тонет море благодарности.

— Я… — он ловит Юри за руку, чтобы через мгновение отпустить её, запнувшись и опустив взгляд на пол. — Я хочу кое-что тебе показать. Хорошо?

— Конечно, — он берёт ладонь Виктора в свою, переплетая пальцы. — Всё что угодно.

Виктор сомневается ещё немного, хмурится в нерешительности, но потом тянет Юри в сторону их спальни, достаёт ноутбук и открывает документ из самой дальней папки. Ворд грузится долго, неохотно. Виктор старается не смотреть на Юри.

— Я писал это, наверное, каждый раз, когда задумывался о суициде, пока был в Японии. Это цикл книг.

Юри осторожно садится за стол, взгляд приклеивается к количеству слов.

Почти шестьсот тысяч слов менее чем за год.

— Не знаю даже, почему я решил начать писать её на английском, — продолжает Виктор, горько усмехаясь. — Наверное, пытался построить, таким образом, языковой барьер между собой и этим текстом.

Юри резко оборачивается, утыкается носом Виктору в живот, привычным движением гладит по спине.

— Спасибо, Виктор, спасибо за доверие, — тот кладёт руку на тёмную макушку, чувствуя, как облегчение накрывает его с головой. — Могу я?..

Виктор едва заметно улыбается, обнимает в ответ.

— Конечно, я скину тебе на флэшку.

Юри приходит к нему весь в слезах через две недели, шепчет что-то о том, как это было прекрасно, как сильно он любит Виктора, что он его не оставит.

И Виктор всё ещё не знает, чем заслужил Юри.

Виктор не может точно сказать, что именно двигало им в тот момент. Сейчас он сидит на диване в их, уже их квартире, и смотрит «Хатико» с Юри.

И даже если этот вечер должен был по всем законам жанра закончиться чьими-то слезами, он явно не подразумевал под собой то, что Юри будет утешать Виктора около получаса.

— У тебя хорошо получается успокаивать людей в истерике, был опыт? — пытается пошутить Виктор гнусавым голосом, высмаркиваюсь в очередной платок. Голова начинает неприятно ныть после такого количества слёз.

Юри мрачнеет, отводит взгляд, усмехается криво.

— Может быть, ты знаешь, что в Японии некоторые школьники заканчивают жизнь самоубийством из-за стресса во время экзаменов, — он замолкает и тяжело вздыхает, продолжает дрожащим голосом. — В моём классе покончил с собой мой друг.

Он горбится, закрывает лицо ладонями, и Виктор тянется его обнять, прижимает губы к виску и делит одну печаль на двоих, как это всегда делал Юри.

— Я так… Я так виноват перед ним, у меня… У меня перед глазами были только учебники. Решил сбежать от воспоминаний, поступил в университет в Америке… да только не помогло.

Юри весь дрожит, пытается съёжиться, исчезнуть, и Виктор дышать не может от признательности к этому человеку за то, что открылся ему, подпустил так близко.

— Тшш, все хорошо, солнышко, — говорит он и коротко усмехается. — Ты только представь нас сейчас. Сидим тут на диване и непонятно уже, над собакой ревём или так.

— Я бы хотел однажды завести собаку, — неловко говорит Юри.

— Пуделя, — тут же делится идеей Виктор. — Класса с седьмого хочу, но у отца аллергия была. Всю юность мечтал, как буду гулять с ним по берегам Невы.

— Невы? — Юри заинтересовано поднимает взгляд.

— Река такая, через Санкт-Петербург течёт, я тебе фотки как-нибудь покажу в интернете. Красивый город, думаю, тебе бы там понравилось, — Виктор смеётся немного грустно. — По всей России так не скучаю, как по нему.

У того взгляд становится задумчивым, неуверенным.

— А ты бы… ты бы хотел туда переехать?..

Виктор ошалело хлопает ресницами. Юри тараторит, покрываясь румянцем от смеси смущения и стыда.

— Да, я русского не знаю, но Санкт-Петербург, вроде, большой город, моего английского должно хватить, и…

Виктор не сдерживается, целует глубоко и нежно, так, что Юри начинает задыхаться и дёргать за серебряные пряди на затылке.

— Боже, Юри, ты бы знал, как я тебя люблю, конечно, я хочу, солнышко, — он подносит к губам их переплетённые вместе руки и хаотично целует пальцы между словами. — Ты же знаешь, с тобой хоть на край света…

Тот смеётся всё ещё смущённо, но глаза у него сверкают.

А Виктор счастлив до головокружения.

Юри не знает русского, плохо понимает русский акцент в английском, что превращает общение с местными в настоящую пытку, но даже не думает жаловаться.

Виктору хочется смеяться до слёз, но он только чуть крепче обнимает Юри холодными ночами и шепчет слова любви.

В тысяче километров от родного города, почти в двенадцати тысячах от Хасецу.


End file.
